


밀당

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A comedy of errors, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, noct's ability to sense soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Day 2: Pining밀당-mildang (n, Korean): a portmanteau of the Korean words for push (밀다-milda) and pull (당기다-danggida). The word is used to express two people who like each other but have not acted on their feelings. The closest English translation would be the expression 'will they, won't they'.This is exactly how Prompto and Ignis' relationship emerges, much to the frustration of Noctis, who just really wants the best for his friends.





	밀당

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this ooc, but I felt that Noct has a more comedic air to him than expected. 
> 
> [Lavender-Gunpowder](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com) is where I've made a shrine to Promnis (sometimes other shippy stuff goes on there too. It's just as valid)

_They call themselves adults and yet they pull this prepubescent bullshit. I don’t care what Gladio says; I will shove their faces together and make them kiss if I have to._ That was at the forefront of Noctis’ mind as he once watched his two friends and members of his retinue steal glances at each other, again. He wanted so badly to intervene into getting them together, but he knew that his intervention would just make things more awkward between them. Yet it drove him insane to know neither of them would dare to make the first move.

It most likely started back in elementary school. Back when Prompto’s default state was shy to the point of being anxiety-riddled when faced with the probability of having to engage in frivolous communication. Ignis had queried to Noctis about the blond boy who had ceased to break contact with Noctis’ back until Ignis himself made eye contact with the boy and had been met with a scurrying child.

At one point, Ignis mentioned what happened to the blond boy. He had not caught sight of him in a while and with a tinge of shame, Noct had to tell him that he might have sort of insulted the boy when he approached. Ignis rightfully admonished him, but also reassured him that the blond didn’t seen like the type to hold a lifelong grudge. However, the next day, Noct noticed that the blond pointedly avoided his presence. It was only wise that Noct reciprocated. He was never good at comforting people.

Neither of them mentioned the blond boy until Noct’s first day of high school. The blond had introduced himself to Noct as if he’d never existed. Not wanting to crush his attitude, Noct went along with Prompto’s antics; it was nice to have a friend who was so upfront about their intentions.

As their friendship progressed, Noct decided that Prompto be introduced to Ignis and Gladio. It was an interesting experience to say the least.

“Hello, Prompto. It’s a pleasure to properly meet you.” Noct was keenly aware of the handshake that occurred between Ignis and Prompto. It was as if both of them were hesitant to let go of each other.

Fascinating. It was certainly a contrast to how Prompto and Gladio greeted each other. Whereas Prom and Gladio shook hands, ending all physical contact there, when it came to Prom and Iggy, Noct had never seen two more love-struck fools than the two standing in front of him.

It wasn’t to say that he was opposed to his friend and his Advisor being in a relationship. In fact, he would welcome anyone that would distract Ignis long enough to forget that Noct should be eating healthy foods or that he should be focused on reports rather than video games. Noct was ready to bless their relationship and move on with life.

What he didn’t anticipate was watching two people who were perfect for each other believe that neither would be good for the other. It exasperated Noct to no end.

He first noticed it when he invited Prompto over for a ‘study session’, wherein the first half hour was spent highlighting excessively and the rest was spent using more brainpower into Assassin’s Creed. That was until Ignis arrived, not even taking a pause to admonish the two boys who were meant to be studying. While Noct put in extra effort to tune Ignis out, beside him Prompto leapt to his feet. 

“Heyaz, Iggy. Um…I’m really sorry. We were studying. Promise! Oh, you bought a lot of groceries. Let me help!” Prompto was cute when he got flustered and it was nice to see Ignis give someone a genuine smile. 

Except, he wiped it off just as quickly, morphing back to a neutral expression. And so did Prompto’s. Those two could be the cutest couple if they didn’t let themselves get caved in by their insecurities.

Watching them unload groceries felt like such a domestic moment, that Noctis felt he was disturbing them with his mere presence. He knew that both of them were lonelier than they realised, so he couldn’t understand why neither of them would say anything to each other.

The next time was at the arcade. Noct had gone down on his knees in front of Ignis, begging him to come and spend some time at the arcade. It was a long shot, but maybe taking Iggy away from work (sort of) would get him to be more comfortable to say to Prompto that he’s undeniably in love with him.

They enjoyed the games and even high-fived each other when they beat Noct, which he didn’t mind one bit. Yet he deemed their interactions not ‘romantic’ enough. It was time to move onto plan B: have them sit next to each other at dinner. There had to be some topic that they could connect with and then fall in love and ride off into the sunset…Astrals, Gladio’s incessant nattering about his romance novels was poisoning him. He just wanted to see his two friends happy, not write a cheesy romantic comedy. 

It still wasn’t working to Noct’s favour. Iggy and Prompto still maintained their distance from each other. He sat between them as if he were a wall. Prompto was his usual self, maintaining a mostly one-sided conversation; Ignis managed to squeeze a comment in here and there. However, there wasn’t anything meaningful said between them, so Noct moved to plan C: leave them alone for a while and see what happens. Excusing himself to use the bathroom, he headed towards the general direction of the bathroom until he was out of their line of sight. Noct waited for either to scoot closer to the other, yet they remained glued to their seats, hyper-focused on their food. This wasn’t going to work either.

* * *

“Why don’t you just let them be? There’s no need for you to be so invested in whether they date or not.” Gladio raised a compelling argument, but Noctis still couldn’t let go of the fact that he knew outright that Iggy and Prom were perfect for each other. 

“Because I can tell and so can you, that they’re perfect for each other,” Noct stressed in a hushed whisper. “Whatever. No time to focus on that now. Gotta practice my ribbon-cutting smile for Galdin Quay. By the way, have you seen Specs? He said he’d be at the car by eleven. Holy crap! Is today the day I get to yell at Iggy for punctuality?”

Noctis felt his head being turned around by Gladio’s enormous hand. “Snake eyes, princess. No being commanding today.” Noctis leaned back in his seat, ready to let go of trying to set his friends up together.

* * *

It was unusual for Ignis to retire so early, let alone during a ceremonial trip. Yet he excused himself right after dessert, not even waiting for the coffee to arrive. There was no real cause for alarm, since Iggy wasn’t royalty, he wasn’t obligated to stay and be a good guest. If Noct wanted to point out anything unusual, it was that Iggy was less focused on meticulously cleaning up after himself than normal. Noct managed to follow suit, feigning a muscle flare-up in his back.

Technically, Noct was sharing a suite with his retinue of two, so going into the room unannounced wouldn’t cause suspicion on Iggy’s part. He heard Iggy’s voice, sounding much more animated than when the day had started. Then he heard laughter; the kind where you throw your head back, not caring about who’s there to witness. Since Iggy was on a video call, there was more of a chance to discern the identity of the person on the other side. After some careful listening, it turned out to be…

 _Prompto?_ The reason why Iggy rushed back to his room was to talk to Prompto? The same Prompto who Iggy kept his distance from? There was some alternate reality crap happening here. The moment Ignis ended the call he barged into Ignis’ room with the most neutral expression he could achieve.

“Specs, who’re you talking to?” Noctis was never one for subtleties. 

Only a sound of mild surprise came out of Ignis. “Noct, what a lovely surprise. Would you like to talk to Prompto? I can call him again if you wish.”

Why was he acting so nonchalant about talking to someone he could barely maintain a conversation with before? “Nah, I’ll just message him later. I just wanna know why you’re so friendly with Prompto now. I mean, you guys weren’t even that close when we left for this trip. What’s going on?”

“You might want to sit down for this,” Ignis said, pointing to the chair behind Noct. “It’s been a whirlwind of events, really. Between organising for this trip and the events that played out that led to the conversation we’re having-”

“Specs, you’re rambling. I don’t need details now, I just wanna know what happened between you two.” Noct had absolutely no idea what to expect. It certainly wasn’t the words Ignis spoke next:

“Prompto confessed to me when we were leaving for Galdin, and the phone call was to organise our first date.” 

Noct fell back into the seat, still wearing the neutral face. Then, laughter bubbled out of him. He laughed so hard it was getting difficult to breathe. 

“Noct, are you quite alright? You seem to be hyperven-”

“I spent so many years trying to get you two to see that you were practically each other’s soul mate, but I didn’t have to do jack shit. Really though, congrats. I knew my instincts were right. You two are good for each other.” Noct amazed himself at how quickly he regained his composure. At last, he could watch two his closest friends find themselves in each other. 

“Well, I’m glad you approve of our relationship, but are you truly alright?” 

“Yep! Totally fine.” Noct rushed, briskly walking back to his room. He burned a notebook he was carrying, titled ‘giving Promnis relationship advice’. Definitely had to get rid of that, especially the section on how to give them the ‘birds and bees’ talk. Why he included that, only by the grace of the Six will we ever know.


End file.
